The most common method of shaping the bottom wall of a can body having a cylindrical sidewall and an integrally formed bottom wall is to have the can body positioned on a ram having a contoured end and to move the bottom wall against a contoured forming ring and a domer die. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,433, the ram comprises a bodymaker punch which has moved a can body through forming dies and into a forming ring to form an annular portion on the can body. The forming ring is mounted on biasing means, such as air cylinders, so as to gradually form the inner domed portion. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,730,383; 4,151,927; 4,222,494 and 4,372,143 disclose other methods for doming the bottom wall of an aluminum can body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,742 discloses the use of rollers to reshape the bottom wall. While these patents all state that they are directed to methods for doming the bottom wall of a can body without shortening the axial length of the original can body, the structures disclosed in these patents would function to at least slightly reduce the axial extent of the original can body during the doming of the can bottom. Therefore, there exists a need for a method for doming a can body without shortening the original axial extent of the can body.